Раллтиир
|сектор=Сектор Дарпа |система=Система Раллтиир |солнца=1: Раллт |позиция=2''Корусант и Центральные Миры'' |луны=28 |коорд= Иллюстрированный атлас |маршруты=Перлемианский торговый путь |дистанция= |длительность дня=19 стандартных часов |длительность года=255 стандартных дней |hidep= |класс=Земной |диаметр=13,449 км |атмосфера=Тип I |климат=Умеренный |гравитация=Стандартная |местность=*Города * Пустынные горы * Болота |вода=*Озеро Граллия * Море Тас |интерес=*Крепость «Чёрного солнца»Star Wars: Darth Maul 3 * Космопорт Граллия |флора= |фауна=Раллтиирский тиргр |hides= |расы=Люди |другиерасы=*Иторианцы * Куаррены * Вуки |язык=Основной галактический |правительство=*Высший совет раллтиирцев * Раллтиирский секретариат |население=10 миллиардов (96 % люди; 4 % другие) |название местных= |города=*Кэмбрэил (столица) * Демилла * ЭттамStar Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? * ГраллияЗвёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 3. Ярость Дарта Мола * Салибри |импорт= |экспорт=*Финансовые услуги * Мрамор |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика * Калмек * Галактическая Империя * Альянс за восстановление Республики * Новая РеспубликаHeroes & Rogues * Юужань-вонгская империя * Галактическая Федерация Свободных АльянсовBetrayal * Галактическая Империя Дарта КрайтаStar Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade }} Раллтиир ( ) — планета в Центральных Мирах, располагавшаяся на Перлемианском торговом пути на границе с Колониями. Планета была известна высокими технологиями, банковской индустрией, мраморными карьерами и медицинскими центрами. Мощные финансовые институты планеты имели репутацию надёжных объектов для инвесторов. Раллтиир стал одим из первых сторонников Альянса за восстановление Республики. Также Раллтиир был родиной пилота Разбойной эскадрильи Дерека Кливиана. История Раллтиир в отличие от большинства других миров в секторе не входил в Империю Эсселин, а, опираясь на свою обширную межзвёздную банковскую систему, старался сохранить независимость. Клиенты Раллтиира — планеты и корпорации — стремились поддержать нейтралитет планеты, дабы защитить свои активы.The Far Orbit Project Даже во время великих военных и политических потрясений Галактики в период Войн клонов и становления Нового порядка инвесторы полагали, что Раллтиир неуязвим. В последние годы Галактической Республики лидер «Чёрного солнца» Алекси Гарин имел базу на планете, однако в 33 ДБЯ был убит Дартом Молом. Во время Галактической гражданской войны в финансовые институты Раллтиира стали проникать имперские агенты, которые старались использовать ресурсы системы на пользу Империи, а также стирали данные о вкладах нечеловеческих рас. Незадолго до битвы при Явине симпатизирующие повстанцам члены Высшего Совета Раллтиира пытались обратить разрушение системы и восстановить баланс на рынках. В Сенате Империи Раллтиир был представлен лояльной Императору женщиной, которая докладывала о совершающихся попытках восстановления. В ответ имперские силы под командованием лорда лорда Тиона вторглись в систему и провели бомбардировку планеты. Высший Совет Раллтиира был расформирован, а население заключено в лагеря. Таким образом планета попала под военный трибунал. Были созданы центры допроса населения, а улицы патрулировали отряды штурмовиков. Тион также фактически запретил движение гражданских судов через всю систему, нанеся тем самым серьёзный ущерб торговле на Перлемианском пути. thumb|left|190px|Город Раллтиира До битвы при Явине принцесса Лея Органа отправилась на Раллтиир с гуманитарной миссией доставки медицинских препаратов и оборудования Высшему Совету Раллтиира. Разрешение на посадку принцессе дал сам Тион. На планете Лея спасла раненного солдата повстанцев, который позже рассказал о строительстве первой Звезды Смерти.Star Wars: Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1 Ещё позднее Альянс направил на планету Люка Скайуокера и разбойную эскадрилью на планету, дабы освободить мирных учёных, скрывавшихся от штурмовиков. В тяжёлой битве Альянсу удалось одержать победу несмотря на предательство Саркли.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Раллтиир была первой планетой из Центральных Миров, которую Новая Республика отбила у Империи. Однако во время проведения операции «Рука тени» Империя вернула себе контроль над системой. К 25 ПБЯ Раллтииром правил Раллтиирский секретариат во главе с министром Ширкой. Во время Юужань-вонгской войны Раллтиир стал прибежищем для миллионов беженцев из захваченных миров. По мере продвижения захватчиков вглубь Галактики, Лея Органа попросила правительство Раллтиира принять ещё больше беженцев, однако оно, опасаясь вторжения, отказало в просьбе. В конечном итоге планета сама была захвачена, а все её жители порабощены. Юужань-вонги использовали рабов с Раллтиира в битве за Корусант для того, чтобы ослабить щиты планеты. Раллтиир также использовался в качестве колонии захватчиков. В 137 ПБЯ у планеты имело место столкновение во время Второй имперской гражданской войны. За кулисами Создатели Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike моделировали Раллтиир на основе Афганистана в период правления Талибана. Разрушенные города были срисованы с изображений периода Второй мировой войны, а так же из сериалов и фильмов Братья по оружию и Спасти рядового Райана. В Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 13: Days of Fear, Part 1 название планеты бало ошибочно написано как Ralltir, писатель Джон Джексон Миллер пообещал, что ошибка будет исправлена в бумажной версии,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #13, Faraway Press, last accessed on 8 октября 2008 однако остался один экземпляр с такой опечаткой. В компьютерной игре Star Wars: Rebellion планету ошибочно поместили сектор Факир в Центральных Мирах, хотя сектор Факир расположен во Внутреннем Кольце. В Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide так же допущена ошибка в написании названия планеты — Raltiir. Иллюстрации Раллтиира в справочнике Корусант и Центральные Миры на странице 128 совпадает с иллюстрацией Риннала в том же издании на странице 137. Появления * «В муках рождается...» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 13: Days of Fear, Part 1» * «The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 19: Пелена ненависти, часть 1» * «The Adjudicator Special Report: Tools of the Trade» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Darth Plagueis» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Star Wars: Darth Maul 3» * «Star Wars: Darth Maul 4» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 3. Ярость Дарта Мола» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 4. ЧП джедаев» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 5: Принцесса... воин, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 6: Принцесса... воин, часть 2» * ''Star Wars'' radio drama * «Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil» * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 13: Разве преданность — грех?» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» * * * * * «Star Wars: Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue» * «Перед бурей» * «Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial» * «Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse» * «Star by Star» * «The Unifying Force» * «Betrayal» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade» }} Источники * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * * «Platt's Smugglers Guide» * «The Far Orbit Project» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin» * «Heroes & Rogues» * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader» * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»» * * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * * * * * * * * * * * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» Примечания и сноски Категория:Планеты Центральных Миров Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Жители Раллтиира Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Галактического Альянса Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с юужань-вонгами Категория:Планеты Империи Крайта‏‎